legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hexenmeister Community
The Hexenmeister Community, also known as the Hexenmeisters, is one of the major factions on LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and the main protagonistic faction in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Scorched, being a secret ancient order originated from Ukraine and late routed themselves in Enchanted Forest. It was affiliated with Sleepy Hollow Freemasons and Sisterhood of Radiant Heart (before its corruption under Lady Van Tassel). For their current logo, they used the coat of arms of Yaroslav the Wise, the thrice grand prince of Kyiv and Veliky Novgorod, uniting the two principalities for a time under his rule. All of the primary members of Hexenmeisters were hunting for the Shard of Anubis, which they believed to be affiliated to the sealed evil deity, the Hidden One. Even so, they faced the threats coming from Moloch's Twelve Nethers and their zealous followers, including Hubert Zodiak. The Hexenmeister Community members are often in intense rivalry with Sleepy Hollow Freemasons and the Order of Flourish. ''Overview'' Hiding in everywhere, the Hexenmeisters were targeting the servants of evil deities, and their first priority was the servants of Moloch and the Hidden One. They were one of the most vital allies of the Team Witness during the Years of Tribulations. However, the priority of this organization is that the members believed that there was a Third Witness and even more, in contrast to Biblical lore. Sister Mary Eunice sees them as allies and will be glad to offer them service. Her alliance of Hexenmeisters is also the key reason that Katrina Crane found her, seeking her help. However, after the mayhem in Arendelle caused by Michael Langdon (dressed up as the Green Meanie), the situation of HC started to face several problems including demonic invasion into the whole Kingdom of Arendelle. After Blackheart orchestrated an attack into HC's main members, the former leader went missing. Soon, a mysterious and yet vicious new leader took over its power, while in the same time Crow Faux infiltrated the Hexenmeisters and tried to seek out the secret behind them, including the true identity of their new leader. After the mayhem caused by Christine Van Bilj, the leader's decision divided the entire Hexenemeister Community into two parts. One was led by this masked leader and followed his order almost blindly, and those orders were absolutely absurd (partly due to being brainwashed), including capturing Sister Mary Eunice and putting her into the Violet Silk Room, the prison made for imprisoning demons. However, the other part, led by Emma Swan, believed that the leader was an evil person who aligned himself to Moloch as well as the spy himself in the HC, endangering the Witnesses, and so they fought against him. They rescued Sister Mary Eunice and found out that the Horseman of Death is returning to Sleepy Hollow very soon. Category:CIS Productions Category:OCs Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fallen Hero Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Team heroes Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Team Witness members Category:Enforcer Category:Law Enforcement Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Evil Category:Moloch Allies Category:Triggers Hell Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Reformed Villains Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Dissolved Organizations